


Vid: ABC

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sister Act (Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fanvids, Gen, Nuns, Teaching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gonna teach you how to sing it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: ABC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2013. Thanks to shinyjenni for the beta.

**Song:**  ABC, Jackson 5  
 **Length:**  2.52  
 **Size:**  64mb  
 **Download:**[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/3zbykrratv5mp5n/abc_signed.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e13155f5xz3stf3/abc_signed.srt)

 


End file.
